A Taste of Her Own Medicine
by TwiPSChallenge
Summary: Newlywed Bella Cullen has a bit of a dark secret that she tries to keep from her new husband Edward. The two have been together for awhile, yet it takes Edward finding out on his own to help her get what she wants. BDSM **Prompt #23


Twilight Post Secret Challenge

Number of Secret Chosen: #23

Pen-name: XXX

Title: A Taste of Her Own Medicine

Word Count: 5685

Beta: XXX

Rating: **M**

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Summary: Newlywed Bella Cullen has a bit of a dark secret that she tries to keep from her new husband Edward. The two have been together for awhile, yet it takes Edward finding out on his own to help her get what she wants—her husband to share this interesting lifestyle with her. **BDSM.** You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer created these characters and we all bow to her in gratitude.I own nothing but the plot, which may be a bit explicit for some.

* * *

><p><strong>A Taste of Her Own Medicine<strong>

Bella sat on the loveseat, opposite her husband, typing away at her laptop as the football game droned on and on..._and__on_. She was never a sports person, though her father had been damn near addicted to it. She eyed the bedroom door, then her tired-looking husband. Edward Cullen had been her first and only love. They had dated for many years through high school and college, before taking the plunge just a few months prior. They were the couple that their friends banked on to last, the couple that everyone felt had done the right thing. They graduated high school, drop-kicked college, and landed full-time jobs immediately after...and all the while saved for a wedding and a home.

This was all fine and good but it was absolutely exhausting for both of them. Since just May, they had walked away from the safe feeling of the educational system, bought cars—which meant they had those loans to pay back as well, bought a home—which meant a mortgage, tried to balance working all day, everyday, while being newlyweds, and for the first time, truly knew what it felt like to be adults. Were they scared? Sure they were.

Different people cope with different problems in different ways. Edward had always been the quiet, more reserved one, relying on her to keep his social life intact. It wasn't that he had no friends, Jasper and Emmett never seemed to tire of him—even though she sometimes wished they would-though she'd never tell them that. Bella, on the other hand, was much more of a bookworm but probably the most outgoing bookworm she'd ever known. She was a teacher, in front of a classroom of children all day, constantly in charge. There were book fairs to volunteer for, school board meetings to attend, seminars and continuing credits dominated her life, and of course there were all of the frustrations with being a new wife—such as the fact that her wonderful husband refused to touch a dirty dish.

Things were not bad for her, even though she sometimes held a grudge against him. Lesson plans were a constant distraction from her getting to have fun and yet her husband, a drafter, was able to leave work at work. Yet, it seemed that dirty dish water could kill the man and she had those to look forward to upon returning home every evening—after staying late to set up the next day and make sure everything was in order. That was part of the reason she craved what she did...part of the reason she had her own little addiction. She just wanted to not be in charge for once. The bedroom door was seriously distracting her.

Edward set his phone down, probably having just finished his hundredth game of Angry Birds, and settled in for the late night game between two big rival teams. This was her chance. Grabbing her laptop, she headed for the door, turning to call back to him, "I'm going back here for a little while. The TV is distracting me and I need to get this done."

He just smiled and told her not to overwork herself—it took all her might not to roll her eyes at him. Clicking on the bedside light, she typed one of her favorite sites into the search box. Archives of everything and anything naughty flooded the screen and she scrolled down until she came to what she was looking for. BDSM. Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, and Masochism. A tightness began to form in her belly and she felt her undergarments become wet. The feeling of guilt hit her but she pushed it away when she saw a new video had been posted.

Listening quietly, she determined that the game was still blaring in the next room and clicked on it. The volume had to stay down, which was a slight disappointment, but she could not risk him hearing it...and earphones would hinder her ability to hear him if he chose to join her. Whether or not that would be a bad thing, she did not want to ponder. The video showed a man, a very attractive man—and she inwardly squealed in delight as it was usually some creepy, very hairy, perverted man—and a young woman. The woman was blonde and young, her breasts were barely covered by a white blouse and she wore stockings with white lace hold-ups.

Bella never once thought of herself as lesbian or bisexual. She had nothing against those lifestyles but she was without a doubt attracted to men—namely her tall, dark, and green-eyed husband. He was not like some men who had large muscles and could barely cross their arms because of it. He was lean, tall, and very sculpted without being a meat head. His abs were tight, his arms were strong, and he had the ability to turn her to mush just by looking at her—even after all these years.

She did like to put herself in the position of the girls on the screen though, as she worked herself with her fingers, praying Edward would not walk in. Of course, that was not literally speaking as she could not tie herself up. She let her mind do the work. This girl was bent over what looked like a saw horse, her heeled legs barely long enough to touch the floor. The horse met the woman at her abdomen and her hands were tied to the two legs. It was obvious that someone, probably the dominant, had cut the legs so that it worked perfectly. She knew one of the huge things that mattered in these relationships was trust, if you had that, you would be safe.

The man walked, heel to toe, over to a small cabinet and took from it a bottle of what looked like lubrication and a fairly large butt-plug. The camera zoomed in as he squeezed a thick glob of it onto his hand, applied it to his middle finger, and inserted the digit into the girl's tight hole. The girl looked to be enjoying it and he worked her until she would be able to comfortably accommodate the black plug. For a brief moment, the girl was in visible pain but soon began to enjoy the feeling. Removing his belt, the man wrapped a part of it around his hand and using the other, began to massage blondie's cheeks around where the plug was lodged.

Without warning, the belt landed on her, almost immediately leaving a welt. Before she even realized it, Bella's hand had made it into her panties and was massaging herself as she watched the girl being whipped. For that brief moment, right before orgasm, the bedroom door came open. She stared at Edward, hands in her panties, and froze.

Coming around the side of the bed, she made a move to grab the laptop and close the site but he snatched it from her. Turning it towards him, he sighed as if relieved, and shut it gently. "Edward..."

"Quiet, Isabella."

She had never seen him like this before, her quiet husband now _looked_ like he was in charge and his body language practically screamed it's dominance. "Edward..." she began again.

"I said quiet!" Walking over to their dresser, he pulled something out and she swallowed hard. Two pairs of hand cuffs and then, as if remembering something, he grabbed two ties from his side of the closet. "Stand and undress. Now!"

Edward was glad that she seemed so disoriented by what was happening. It meant she missed his fumbling around in the stupid drawer that held the cuffs he'd bought a week ago. Of course, the ties should have been put with them as well but he was trying not to put himself down too much, this was nerve-racking enough. His Bella was still on the bed, the hand that was just moments ago bringing her pleasure now clasped her other hand tightly. He could almost feel her heartbeat quickening. Bella was always easy for him to read.

He'd known her for years, inside and out, or so he thought. Of course he dabbled in a stage during high school where his computer was used more for looking at naked women than it was for typing those papers he always ended up turning in late. Of course, Emmett would send him texts which included but were not limited to boobs, vaginas, and anything else that got him raised eyebrows from his wife. There may or may not have even been a few times, long before they were married, when Bella would go out with his sister, Alice, and he'd give into temptation. He was a man, tried and true, but he would absolutely never cheat on his Bella. She was the only woman he had ever been with and he vowed to her that it would remain that way until death do them part.

Still, him looking at naked women made her feel self-conscious, which is why he no longer did it. Ever. Even when Jasper and Emmett would send him a late-night text asking if he wanted to join them on a trip to the local strip club, he always turned it down. Bella never came out and told him not to look at porn or attend these outings with his friends, he just knew it bothered her. So, imagine the kick to the gut he received when one day he stumbled across something he never would have guessed.

Bella had parent-teacher conferences about a month ago that kept her at the school until almost ten. He felt for her, knowing she was going to be exhausted when she walked through the door. After running the vacuum and cleaning the bathroom, he went into their bedroom to grab the laundry. Wanting some good music to listen to, he grabbed her laptop from the bed stand and opened it with the intent to play music. Realizing that he never got the results from hockey game the night before, he opened the internet browser and began typing the site he wanted into the search box.

As he began to type, the drop down box showed websites that started with the letters he had begun typing with. These were sites that Bella must have been on. These were also sites that made him raise an eyebrow and nearly shit his pants. It was porn. It was _a__lot_ of porn. Unable to stop himself, he clicked the history and stared at the results, mouth gaping open. This wasn't_any_ pornographic material, this was the hardcore stuff. The stuff that may have made a lesser man cringe. BDSM. Yup, that was what his Bella had taken to watching.

At first, he considered closing the browser, reminding himself that it was a bit of privacy invasion and he didn't want to upset her with looking at it when he thought it bothered her. Then, he decided to keep clicking, if she could look, then so could he. Almost every single video focused on a woman, somehow tied to something, and usually there was anal play involved. He found himself getting hard as he watched one particular video of a tiny brunette being taken from behind while she was tied to a kitchen table. The men had nothing similar to each other. There was not a particular look of any one of the men who caused the tied up women pain.

An hour later, he figured a few new things out about his new wife. First, she was either wishing she was in these situations or she had a thing for girls that looked like herself. While the image of two Bellas toying and licking each other made him want to explode in happiness, he had a hard time believing Bella was bisexual...and the way she was with him, he knew she couldn't possibly a lesbian. No, his Bella was into men.

That led him to the second realization, his wife was turned on by a male dominating a female. 'Maledom' seemed to be her favorite search category. To his relief, the men were different from each other and that made his jealousy die down a little. It didn't seem to matter who the man was in the video, as long as he was playing the role of a dominant. He shook his head at himself, he had no reason to be jealous of anyone. He had taken Bella's virginity and planned to never give her a reason to turn to someone else.

Which brings us to the third and final realization of that night. Bella was craving something that she was probably too embarrassed to admit to him. There was this sexual appetite he now knew his wife possessed. He surprised himself by freeing his own swollen member from his pants and stroking himself. Thinking about his Bella, tied up and exposed to him, knowing he had total control over her, had him coming into his hand in seconds. He felt like a teenager again.

After the night he had stumbled upon her secret, a secret he intended to admit that he knew eventually, he couldn't quit thinking about it. His daydreams were as simple and juvenile as just picturing her fingering herself to get off. It moved on from there, though. By the end of the day, he was envisioning what it would be like to tie her to his desk at work. Of course the person sitting beside him may not enjoy that so much, then again the man wasn't married, Edward figured the guy probably wouldn't mind after all. Edward would, though. No one would ever see her that way except him.

Using the ebook app, that before this had never been used, he downloaded a book about BDSM and started to read up. If Bella needed this, he would give it to her. He was her husband after all. He thought it would just mean doing to her what he pleased and then cuddling a little before falling asleep afterwards. He learned he was very, very wrong. If nothing else, the book taught him that he needed to be not only in control but he would also be completely responsible for keeping her safe. The booked talked of trust and responsibility. It was actually turning out to be a lot of work.

Trust needed to be created, which was the one thing he was a step ahead on, considering they'd been together for so long and were already married. Safe words had to be established, toys would have to be ordered, a plan would have to be created, and of course, the after care would have to be prepared for when the time came that Bella would need him. There were worrisome parts such as having to watch her circulation, figuring out what her limits were, as well as his own, and even preparing himself if she were to experience an emotionally charged experience after known as a 'sub drop'. She may be into watching it unfold on the screen and imagining it in her head but to have it actually done to her would be something else entirely. He needed to be there for her regardless of the results.

First, though, he wanted to order toys for her. Anal sex was always his absolute favorite when it came to messing around. With that, came a lot of safety issues and he noted some of the things he wanted to purchase—wipes and lubrication were at the top of the list. For days after he submitted the order online, he would rush home from work to make sure that he intercepted the box that contained the new items. When it had come, he was a little concerned about the size of the plug but shrugged it off, he'd just have to keep an extra close eye on her when it was being used.

There was a chance that she would be upset with him and he pondered for days about whether or not to just come out and tell her. The idea that he would go through all of this just to have her turn him down scared the crap out of him. He was actually beginning to look forward to it. While tonight was a boring, old Monday night and the football game was on, he decided to change the date of the surprise...he had wanted to do it on Saturday night. While she was typing away on her laptop, he was on his phone, reading the only ebook he'd ever purchased and trying to figure out some good safewords when she stood up.

He knew the TV wasn't distracting her, she was a school teacher, the girl could multi-task with the best of them. He decided to go for it—screw the football game. Walking back to the bedroom, he silently prayed to whoever was up there to keep him from hurting her—and that she would not hate him forever if she really wasn't into this with him after all. Once his prayers were finished, he let his mind go all business. It was time to share this with her.

Bella looked at him, completely shocked. He wanted her to undress? Now? Why was he not lecturing her about porn...about going to some website instead of to him. She felt awful and only wanted to please him...to prove that he owned her...that she belonged to him and no one else. Deciding to submit, she stood and pulled her baggy t-shirt over her head. After letting that fall, she pulled her panties down and turned so that when she bent, he got a clear view of her ass. She had no idea how he moved so fast but he was directly behind her in an instant, taking her by the thighs, he not-so-gently pushed her back on the bed. Cuffing each hand to a bed post, he tied her ankles to the end. She was lying on her stomach, completely exposed to him, and he seemed to be enjoying this.

From under that bed, he pulled out a small black box and presented a dildo, vibrating egg, lubrication, and…a _butt-plug_. She swallowed hard, suddenly wondering if this was really a good idea. It was one thing to imagine it, it was something else entirely to do it. Trust, she reminded herself, is all you need. This was her Edward. Her kind, sweet Edward. He would never do something to her that he knew would harm her—permanently.

"Isabella, tell me your safe words."

She looked at him blankly for a few minutes. It wasn't like she _had_safe words...it wasn't like she had done anything like this before. "Edward..."

"That is _Master_to you, slave. Now, if you so wish to refer to me as anything other than that, I will refer to you as slave! You would enjoy that too much, wouldn't you, Isabella?"

Her brain could just not process this and she stared at him blankly. "Safe words. NOW!" he all but shouted as she looked up at him with her head turned in an almost painful fashion.

She chose words that were typical in the stories she read and the movies she saw. Then, a thought hit her. He was trying to play along, knowing that she wanted this, but he really was not totally sure with what he was doing. "Red means stop. Yellow means slow. Green means go."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me before we begin, Isabella?" he asked, rather succinctly. In other words, he was saying nonchalantly without breaking character, _"__You__have__to__help__me...I__am__not__sure__of__what__to__do.__"_

It was exactly what she wished she could explain to people about these relations that came out of her mouth. "You have to know what you're doing. If you don't, this won't work. I need to trust that you won't push neither my limits nor yours."

"Do you have anything else to say for yourself, Isabella?"

Her body relaxed in response, she knew he would not do something that would hurt her, and he knew it too. She turned to look at him one more time before answering confidently. "Green."

He climbed behind her then so he sat between her spread legs. She felt him reach both hands between them as well, taking her pussy lips in his hands, and spreading them. Coolness hit her wet slit and she was already beginning to pant. "You're so fucking wet, Isabella. I do not remember giving you permission to look at other men...or women...so that you could get off."

His hand came down to smack her ass harshly. Letting out a small yip, she dug her face into the pillow. "Does my little toy enjoy that? Do you? Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _Master_!"

"Good." Taking two fingers, he gently pinched her clit and pulled. She writhed as much as the restraints would allow. Then, without warning, a finger found it's way into her tight pussy, causing her to immediately clench the unexpected intruder. He felt around inside of her before pulling out his cum-covered finger and offering it to her. "Taste what I have been tasting for years, Isabella."

She licked his finger clean, shocked with herself that she had actually done something like taking her own juices into her mouth but as soon as he was back between her legs, she cried out in sheer surprise. He had taken the dildo and entered her with it. It was much larger than his finger but smaller than Edward's nice-sized manhood. It did not take her long to stretch to fit it comfortably. He left it there, not fucking her with it as she had expected him to do. Instead, she felt the bed shift as he moved slightly. "Hold it in, Isabella. Do not let it come out."

Her walls clamped down on the foreign object and she shivered in delight. When she heard the pop of a cap and the squeezing of a liquid, she knew what was coming—but that didn't mean she was quite ready for it. Anal sex was not uncommon for her and Edward. They had tried that out before they had even gotten to college. Edward loved it and she sometimes considered using that as a bargaining tool to get him to do to the dishes. Still, she had never had a butt-plug inserted before. This one was an angry red color and she wondered if the creator of it had done so to instill fear in its user.

As the cold lube was touched to her tighter opening, her other opening loosened up a bit and she felt the dildo slide out. By the time she tried to hold it in again, it was too late. With no more warning than anything else, Edward slapped her other cheek—hard. She yelled louder this time, only she did so into the pillow. Grabbing the pillow, he set it to the side so she had nowhere to lay her head except the cold mattress. "If you aren't going to hold it in, I'll just have to use something else."

She felt it before she knew what it was. It was the vibrating egg. Cringing, she felt the cold metal object being pushed into her with his finger. Once in, he turned the dial to what felt like 'high' and she squirmed in excitement—warranting another quick slap to her butt. She screamed and it was then that he inserted a finger gently into her rear. She tensed completely, even though she knew that it would hurt her all the more. He wriggled his finger until he broke through her tight muscle which protested anything being inserted into what was meant to be an exit.

Once he was through that, though, it was ecstasy. He didn't let it last long. He added a second...and then a third finger. It was painful and she waited, praying that she would grow used to it. The vibrating egg slowed inside her and then sped back up. She realized he was trying to help her through the pain. It worked because she soon began to push back against his hand, as if begging for him to continue fucking her with his fingers.

She was almost there, almost ready to come, when she felt him abruptly pull out, popping the vibrating egg from her in the process, and leaving her feeling completely empty. "Edward..." she groaned, not thinking. A swift smack landed on her already reddened cheeks. He reached down to the floor then and grabbed something else she had not noticed before, a wet wipe. Carefully, he cleaned his fingers, leaving the egg on high while he did so.

"I feel that you are enjoying your punishment far more than you should be," he chastised, reaching down to pinch her clit again. She could feel something else, something cold and knew that it was either the dildo or the butt plug. She was not sure which she was more worried about.

When she felt it pushing at her back entrance, she took deep breaths, trying to relax herself. Her muscles pushed against it and she felt how thick it actually was. Shifting uncomfortably, she moaned and pulled at her restraints. Finally, she could feel his flat palm against her ass, it was resting against the end of the plug. Her fullness was possibly the greatest discomfort she had ever felt. Edward leaned over then, grabbing the pillow he had taken from her and propping it under her pelvis.

She was shackled to the bed by her wrists and ankles, the pillow giving her enough elevation that her very wet pussy was exposed to him. "Are you ready to finish your punishment, Isabella?"

"Yes..." she breathed out.

"Yes what?" he demanded, smacking her so that his hand hit the plug.

"Ugh!" she cried. "Yes, Master!"

"Much better." Then, without warning, he forced his erection into her awaiting body.

She screamed then from the pressure of the plug pushing into her bowls as he buried his cock in her pussy. The feeling was unlike anything she had felt before...total ecstasy. "Do not come until I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Using his hand by wrapping his arm around her, he slapped her pussy gently, with each thrust. His plan backfired on him, though, because the second her walls began to tighten just a tiny bit around him, he came—thrusting into her even harder. She could feel his weight completely on top of her as he relaxed against her body. Soreness began to overtake her and she felt the shame that once turned her on start to overwhelm her feelings.

She was shaking gently and Edward noticed immediately. Lifting himself off of her, which took the pressure off of her abdomen, he spoke quietly to her. "You did beautifully."

She did not know what to say but every feeling that was pushed aside because of her intense arousal was now front and center. Her husband knew her secret, he obviously took the time to read up on things for her after he found out, and she just let him do things to her that most normal wives would not consider letting their husbands do. "Yellow..." she whispered.

As if it was his mission in life to get her out of her restraints, he jumped up and freed her hands and ankles. There was just one small problem, what she considered was perhaps the most embarrassing part of this whole scene had not happened yet. It was too late for it _not_ to happen. The plug was still very much inserted and it needed to come out.

She turned to look at Edward who was looking at her with a worried expression. He obviously researched the role of a dominant but something was definitely not clear to him and Bella had a feeling she knew what that problem was, he had gone to great lengths to please her and she refused to let him down. Wanting to please him just as much, she gave him a small smile. "Green."

He smirked, relief obvious on his beautifully chiseled face. All he needed was to know that she could handle this. "We're going to do this slowly, Isabella. I know you want it over but you will listen to me. Tell me you understand."

"I understand."

"Who are you addressing?" he prompted, kneeling beside her and pulling her head back by her hair. He was playing his part well but she could hear the softness in his voice.

"I understand, Master."

He grinned and reached behind her. As he tugged gently at the offending object, she tried to remain calm, keeping her body relaxed. She would be lying to herself if she said it did not feel good for her and she let a small moan escape her lips. "I see, my little pet, that you are enjoying yourself. Perhaps we should begin again?"

She frowned and he must have noticed because he shook his head. "Another night, Isabella. Now, take a deep breath. We are almost finished."

Finally, she felt cold air where the plug had once been and saw Edward stand, setting each toy one by one on the floor beside the bed. It was then that she noticed she had tears pooling in her eyes. She hoped he was happy with their exchange, that she pleased him as much as he did her. There was still a part of her that felt humiliated by the entire situation. Feeling like she was on an emotional roller coaster, she sat up, wiping her tears quickly.

"Isabella," he said sternly, "do not try to hide from me what you feel...or what you need. You're experiencing something called a 'sub drop'. It is completely normal. Put this on and come with me."

She looked up at him as she now knelt on the bed. His tone told her this was not a game, that he was not playing with her. He was not giving her a choice. Bella stood, put his t-shirt on that he just gave her, and allowed him to take her hand as he guided her to the adjoining bathroom. "Use the toilet and clean up, take your time, I will be right outside."

Bella did as she was told and after cleaning herself up, she realized more tears were coming. She felt like she was coming down off of a high and she wondered how he knew already what she was going through. While she was ashamed and wanted to keep the bathroom door between them closed forever, she also had the overwhelming urge to leave him no other choice than to hold her for the rest of the night. "Bella? Are you okay, honey?" he asked in his normal, Edward voice.

"Yeah," she said softly.

He opened the door, peeking in at her. As soon as he saw the tears he went to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I've got you."

"I know."

"This is normal," she said, as if trying to convince herself.

"I know. I bet you are a bit hungry. Are you finished in here?"

"Yeah."

Edward brought her to the kitchen and started pulling cubed cheese, crackers, and some milk from the fridge to place in front of her. She realized she was famished and began devouring the snack. When she was pretty sure she was acting like a total glutton, she looked at him. "So, I guess we need to talk."

"Yeah..." he said, running a hand through his hair. That beautiful, thick, uncontrollable hair was enough to get her excited all over again.

"I'm sorry..."

"Everyone has their secrets, Bella. I just wish you hadn't kept this one from me for so long. I've known something wasn't right for awhile now. Why didn't you come to me?"

"It's not something a woman typically discusses. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know and I was serious about what I said earlier...about you not getting off by yourself. Believe it or not, I kind of enjoyed what we did."

"Really?"

"I mean, I did a lot of research, bought a couple new toys, and the only part I really screwed up on were the safe words..."

"You did really good, Edward. It means a lot to me."

"_You_ mean a lot to me, Bella," he said, leaning over the island they were sitting at, and kissing her on the cheek.

"How did you know about all this, though," she asked, gesturing around to the food in front of her. "All the aftercare stuff and 'sub drop' stuff?"

With a smirk and a chuckle, he shrugged, taking a piece of cheese between his teeth. "A master never reveals his secrets."

From that night on, when a new video popped up, they watched it together. Edward judged it, determining if it was something that they could both handle. She was not the only one who had limits. For months they partook in their fun, yet dark, playtime. It was only when she found that at one point, their fun had created life, that their fantasies were put on hold. Edward decided right away that he was uncomfortable with dominating her while she was pregnant, worried that he could somehow bring unintentional harm to their growing baby. Dominating her sexually during pregnancy became an immediate hard limit for him. So, instead of videos of kinky sex, it turned to videos of home births with a kinky twist. Although, that is a story for a different night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review with your thoughts._

_Please check out all the other entries for the **Twilight****Post****Secret****Challenge**. Voting opens 12/2 through 12/12. Winners will be announced on December 14th._


End file.
